Pan y Trunks un amor contra las reglas
by kistofo
Summary: Trunks:Pan yo quería hablar sobre el dìa que te dije ese dìa, empezando por TE AMO
1. Ella es Pan!

**Algunas cosas de este fic son de otros fics pero en si la historia es mia.**

 **Los personajes son le amable del señor Akira Toriyama.**

 **Milk=Chi-Chi**

 **Trunks= 28**

 **Pan fic= 23**

 **Pan GT= 15**

...: **Dialogo**

 _pensamiento_

(acciones)

1 semana despues que Goku se fue con Shenlog, Pan se fue a estudiar afuera de Japòn se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra y todos se pusieron un poco tristes el dìa que Pan se fue ya que la pequeña niña se iba, empezaba a volar, salia de nido pero ahora todos estàn bien pero todos tienen una sorpresa por ejemplo: Trunks tiene novia, Goten y Bra son novios y Pan...

Bueno Pan supuestamente esta en inglaterra pero en realidad ella se habia quedado en la sala del tiempo y nadie lo sabia y ademas Ustedes saben que en la sala del tiempo un dìa es como un año adentro de la sala cierto?, bueno espero que si y...

Vegeta: _Estos chicos no entrenan nada solo se divierten ya que como hay paz creen que nunca mas vamos a tener que pelear y..._ ¡Cierto la sala del tiempo!

Trunks y Palace: Que?

Vegeta: Nada... _Creo que le deberia decirle, Vegeta eres un pricipe eres valiente y orgulloso dile._ Ah Trunks hablando, necesito que vayas a entrenar a la sala del Tiempo.

Trunks: Yo?, Por Què?!

Vegeta: No te estoy preguntando solo te avisava.

Trunks: Que!

Vegeta: Ve ahora!

Trunks: Si, papa (encogiendose de hombros).

Vegeta: Y Palace puedes ir con Trunks aunque es un entrenamiento duro.

Palace: Si señor Vegeta.

En el palacio sagrado

Mr. Popo: Oigan la sala del tiempo està...

Trunks y Palace abrieron la puerta de la sala del tiempo y vieron a una mujer alta con pelo negro y un pañuelo naranjo y el pelo era largo.

Trunks: _Que linda es... Quien es?, pero Trunks tu tienes novia pero porque tengo estos sentimientos hacia esta mujer, Por que?._

Palace: Trunks! Te estoy hablando!(enojada)

Trunks: Que?, perdona estaba pensando _Que linda esa mujer, Como se llama?_

Palace: Trunks quien es ella?

Mujer Desconocida: Soy alguien que Trunks conoce.

Trunks: No se Palace, pero... _No, no puede ser ella._

Palace: Pero, pero que, Trunks!

Trunks: No ella esta en Inglaterra

Mujer Desconocida: Estas en lo correcto Trunks soy Pan.

Trunks: Que?!(sorprendido)

Palace: Trunks, quien es Pan?

Trunks: Mi a... _no puede saber que la amo, si Pan no lo sabe menos Palace_ , mi amiga

Pan: Es verdad yo soy solo su amiga _Que pena que sea solo su amiga y nada mas ya me carecterizo como tal a si que me voy a ir resignando a estar con èl._

Palace: _Hay algo raro Trunks cuando la vio se quedo callado, tal ves..., no, yo soy la novia de Trunks no debo procuparme._ Trunks venias a entrenar, no?

Trunks: Si es verdad. _Aunque entrenando con Pan siempre es mejor._

Pan: Bueno yo debo ir a mis padres. _Que terrible es el pensar que mis papas nunca me vieron cuando siempre estuve aqui y ademas Trunks esta muy Lindo._ (Y se fue volando a su casa)

Palace: Que rara, Por què nunca me contaste sobre ella?

Trunks: Es que nunca lo encontre relevante.

En la Casa de los Son

Videl estaba cocinando porque iban a almorzar ya que eran las 14:30 o 2:30pm y derrepente alguien toco la puerta.

Gohan: Yo voy.(abre la puerta)

Y se encontro con esa Mujer mejor dicho Pan.

Gohan: Hola, que quiere?

Pan: Papà no me reconoces soy yo Pan

Gohan: Que?!, mi niñita Pan convertida en toda una Mujer

Pan: Papà no exageres

Videl: Gohan, Quien es?!

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno esta historia la estado pensando mucho tiempo y ya tengo casi toda la historia hecha y ni llevo escrito un decimo de la Historia**

 **Aqui se despide KISTOFO**


	2. El pensamiento domina

**Algunas cosas de este fic son de otros fics pero en si la historia es mia.**

 **Los personajes son le amable del señor Akira Toriyama.**

 **Milk=Chi-Chi**

 **Trunks= 28**

 **Pan fic= 23**

 **Pan GT= 15**

...: **Dialogo**

 _pensamiento_

(acciones)

Gohan: Videl, es nuestra hijita

Videl: _que nuestra hija, se refiere a Pan._ Pan?

Gohan: Si ella misma.

(Videl va hacia Pan) pero Videl no la reconoce ya que a cambiado mucho

Videl: Ella es Pan?

Pan: Si, soy yo mamà

Videl: Mi niñita se a hecho tan grande

Pan: No exageres.

Videl: No exagero

Pan: Mamà. (diciendolo en tono acusador)

Videl: Pan. (riendose)

Gohan se daba cuenta perfectamente lo que pasaba pero Gohan no queria que su niñita estuviera...

En la

Trunks: Mamà, Pan volvio.

Bulma: Que!

Palace: Si, Sra Bulma, es verdad

Bulma: Palace conoces a Pan?

Palace: La conocì recien hoy

Bulma: Que! _Ahora me van a salir con que Palace està embarazada. No o tal ves esta embarazada pero no de Trunks._ (Poniendo cara de Procupada)

Trunks: Mamà, què te sucede?

Bulma: Nada

Trunks: Es que te estaba hablando

Bulma: Perdona hijo, que me decìas

Trunks: Que Palace se va a quedar en casa unos dìas.

Bulma: De acuerdo

En realidad Bulma solo dejaba a Palace quedarse porque queria saber que hacian entonces ella era experta en saber lo que pasaba y ese mismo dia en la noche paso que...

Palace: Trunks, te amo

Trunks: Yo... _Por què no le puedo decir Yo tambien?, estare enamorado de otra persona._ Tambien te amo,Palace

Palace: _Trunks se lo penso mucho tal ves no me ama tanto como dice o ya no me ama, no si el me acaba de decir que esta enamorado de mi, ya se le voy a preguntar..._ Encerio, profundamente?

Trunks: Si _Aunque Pan me provoca, No Trunks no puedes sentir eso por ella ya que son 13 años de_

 _diferencia aunque si ella estuvo 7 dias en la sala significa que ahora tiene... 23 AÑOS ya no es tanta diferencia._

Palace: Trunks!, te estoy hablando (enojada)

Trunks: Que?, perdona me quede pensando

Palace: Nada, tonto

Trunks: Yo no soy... _Bueno parece que si pero... no puedo dejar que me insulten tan facilmente_.Tonto.

En la Habitacion de Vegeta y Bulma

Vegeta: Mujer, que te pasa?

Bulma: Vegeta es que Trunks està raro como desde hoy esta pensando mucho y temo que no sea en Palace

Vegeta: A que te refierres, crees que puede estar pensando en P... _No ella no sabe que Pan no se fue, si no que se quedo ya se voy a decir..._ Parcin

Bulma: No, digo... _El no sabe que Pan ya llego y que nombre mas raro es ese, le voy a decir todo._ Es que hoy

Vegeta: Pan "llego"

Bulma: Como lo sabias?

Vegeta: Porque en primer lugar nunca se fue

Bulma: Que!

Vegeta: Si Mujer, Pan se quedo

Bulma: Deberiamos hacer un fiesta de Bienvenida, no crees.

Vegeta: Es verdad

Bulma: Bueno y...

En la casa de los Son Satan

Pan: _Porque Trunks, porque!, no entiendo como puedes salir con esa copia exacta de Barbie pero creo que a tì te gustan ese tipos de Mujeres, nunca te fijaras en Mi y Ademas tu dijiste que Nunca ibas a tener una novia asi._ Porque Trunks

Videl: Bueno ya me voy

Gohan: Que te vaya bien amor

Videl: Gracias _Y Pan no se despidio de mi_

Pan: _No entiendo porque_

Videl: Chao Pan

Pero Pan no respondio se habia quedado profundamente pensando

Gohan beso a Videl

Videl: Chao (sonrojada)

Gohan: Chao (sonrojado)

Bueno como Videl y Gohan hace tiempo que no se besaban.

 **Bueno el capitulo se me hiso un poco mas largo y ya quiero llegar a mi parte preferida de la historia y tambien agrego las ideas que me dan a la Historia y Gracias por leer el FIC**

 **Aqui se despide KISTOFO**


End file.
